User blog:ArchieScotts/Order and Chaos-Preview
'A preview for a new story! '''Tell me watcha think of it! It takes place in dark future where all the gods had retreated out of the mortal world and their influence on the mortals had weakened. ----------------------------------------------------------------- The boy followed the tall figure out of the cathedral. From the outside, it was a black and it's design was similar to the designs that existed before. It was probably a place of worship before ''they came along. The tall figure stopped suddenly and swung his arm at the boy. The boy fell to the ground. The black prayer robe the figure was wearing was removed revealing his face. Much to the boy's shock, there was a single eye on the figure's head. "You dare desecrate the cathedral of Etheron! The god of this land? You foolish mortal!" The cyclops shouted. The boy gathered up his courage and countered. "He is not a god! He is merely a man that claims himself to be! He will never be strong enough to be a god!" The cyclops lashed out at the boy again, bruising the boys cheek. "You will learn to watch your mouth Mortal. Or I'll sew it shut. Just like the extinct species known as the demigods." The cyclops called over another hooded figure who was leading a group of black hooded worshippers. The hooded figure came over and removed his hood, revealing a bull's head. "Minotaur! Teach this mortal some manners." The cyclops said. The minotaur nodded, his hand went over his shoulder, his hand found the handle of his axe. The boy froze in fear. The only thought that rang through his head was that he was going to die. "Die mortal." The Minotaur said, his voice was raspy as if he had just learned how to speak. He raised his axe, then brought it down. The flash of black appeared infront of him. It was one of the hooded worshippers. He had caught the blade with his bare hand. The minotaur just stared at the man. The right sleeve of the man was pulled back, revealing the bronze colour of his skin. Upon closer inspection, the boy realised that the skin of the man was not the colour of bronze, it ''was ''bronze! The man's fist closed around the blade of the axe, crushing the metal of the blade. He pushed the axe away and punched the minotaur in the chest. His arm, able to deliver thousands of pounds of force, sent the minotaur flying away. "What?" The cyclops exclaimed, still confused about the current situation. He didn't notice the boy behind him, with a strand of blonde hair appearing from his prayer robes. "Calamity, Strife." The boy said, the bracelets around his wrist glowed taking the shape of two blades. The cyclops noticed the blades and managed to block them. He, however, did not notice the hilt of the blades change, nor the trigger near the handle, nor the gun barrel attached to the blade. He did notice it when the boy pulled the trigger and the force of the bullet caused the cyclops to stumble. "Intruders!" The cyclops shouted, injuried from the bullet. Soon enough, several monster came running out. Another hooded figure came out, from his belt, he took out two parts. When put together, the bow extended from it. In his hands now was a crossbow. With every shot, a monster disintegrated. The man punched monsters with his arm and the boy made quick work of the monsters with his blades. The cyclops stepped back, then broke into a run. He needed to tell his master, he needed to! Unfortunately, he didn't get far as another hooded figure jumped on his back, placed a dagger on his throat and slit it. The petite figure of the person slid down his back. Soon enough the monsters were gone. The 4 hooded figures met again, they hid their weapons again. They took off their hoods, revealing their faces. They looked human, but the boy knew better. They were they only beings that the monsters feared. "Demigods." The boy whispered. The boy with the crossbow looked at the dust that was once the cyclops's body. "Who says we're extinct?" Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 14:24, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon